1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image data encoding device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices capable of reducing weight and volume, which are shortcomings of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been developed. Flat panel display devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
Pixels of a flat panel display device each include a plurality of subpixels. In general, the plurality of subpixels corresponds to the three primary colors. Namely, each of the plurality of subpixels corresponds to one of a red subpixel, a green subpixel, or a blue subpixel.
Recently, a subpixel arrangement aimed at overcoming limitations in micromachining and at enhancing resolution has been developed. For example, in a pentile RG-BG type display device, a pixel includes a green subpixel, and additionally either a red subpixel or a blue subpixel.
Meanwhile, as resolution of display devices increases, an amount of used data is increased. The increase in the amount of data increases power consumption, and increases a size of required memory.